Childhood Memories
by suzakuXeuphemia
Summary: Anna was Tsuna's childhood friend but she goes to Italy. When she goes to Italy she meets a boy named Enma but later returns to Japan, what will her relationship be with Tsuna. What will become of them? TsunaXOCXEnma
1. Chapter 1

Childhood Memories

Prologue

Anna remember visiting him when they were still very small children. She went to his house a lot, they always had fun with Nana and her cookies she always baked. Anna's parents were very busy with work and didn't have much time for Anna but she didn't mind as long as she could play with him.

He always had that cute look about him his eyes were golden brown and had that innocent look about them. Cute right? His hair was brunette and looked like the colour of chocolate. Anna loved his hair and always patted him on the head to feel his soft hair. But Anna was not one to lose either. She had silky blonde hair which was slightly brunette but not very visible. Her eyes were greenish blue making her look different since she did live in Japan after all.

They grew up like any other normal children having fun in their youthful years. Until Anna had to transfer to Italy because of 'family business'. Not knowing why she was going to Italy, Anna begged her mum and dad to let her stay with him so that they could play together. Her mum told her that she could play with him as much as she liked when they got back but she would have to be obedient. Anna nodded only hearing play and as much as you like.

Thus she packed her bags to go to Italy but forgetting to tell him she was leaving. Her parents probably told Nana though who would tell him so he would get the message sooner or later. As they were getting into the taxi she saw him running up trying to catch up. When they all got into the car, he caught up and said goodbye with those big teary eyes of his. She waved goodbye and placed something in his hands.

"Bye Tsuna" Anna simply replied and the taxi drove off to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYYYYYYY. I'm still partly new, so be nice. If you don't like this chapter, please tell me how I could improve, what things I could include in the next chapter. Sorry if I disappoint you( because I suck at writing =P). So yea, ENJOY. ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KHR! If I did, there would be no mary sues.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Anna POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Shut up, urgh. What time is it? 8:30. How many minutes until school? School starts at 8:40, so I have... 10 MINUTES.

Where is my dress? Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Who cares, I'll just skip school.

I guess that didn't happen because I am currently running out the door with a piece of toast with jam in my left hand grabbing my school bag with the other and hoping I won't randomly throw it into the lake because I am SO FRUSTRATED. Oh wait no, that was entirely my fault for not having set an alarm clock for the FIRST day of high school. I face palm only to realise that I now have jam. On my head. Which is clearly visible. AND I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL LOOKING LIKE THIS. Sigh, why am I so stupid.

As I arrive at school and enter the school hall, I feel it. Their eyes drill holes into my head and I just stand there like an awkward turtle until a teacher motions to a chair and I waddle to the chair careful not to trip. They begin their assembly again acting like it NEVER HAPPENED but you can tell. Teachers have that tone when they're angry at someone and they think it's not obvious but it is. Droning off to sleep. I wake up to the tugging of my lazily buttoned up dress.

Looking up through my tired eyes, I see that unmistakable red wisp of hair in my face. Then that wisp of hair is gone only to be replaced with his gently red eyes. He looks so sweet right now. I feel light headed to think that someone like him cares for someone like me.

But I can't hang around him too much, my parents tell me not to anyway. They say he's dangerous and all but I can't see that. I mean seriously how much harm can a boy my age do. He obviously doesn't look like someone who will set house fires, or takes drugs or kills people. SERIOUSLY. There is a chance he might do that but honestly, I don't think so.

Okay, I am getting sidetracked. Now that I have finished my little rant about that we can continue.

SO

After I left the assembly with him and his friends, we hung out in the classroom and we simply talked about things like we always did on a day to day basis. The way they always argued. It was comforting to know I had a place to belong. I feel wanted. Needed. Loved.

It's been a long time I felt this, I wonder when was the last time I was happy about how my life was going. I mean living in Italy wasn't bad and all but, sigh, I just liked Japan better. It was where I was born, raised so I know the culture better and my parents are JAPANESE. WHY WOULD YOU MOVE TO ITALY? 'Family business' as they called it. I still have no idea what the hell this family business is for it to be so important to move to Italy.

When I was little I do remember them talking about something while I was eavesdropping. Though I was too young to understand so I can't remember anything. Yeah, I was so dumb back then.

"Anna."

"Anna."

"Anna."

"ANNA."

Being shaken ferociously by your shoulder makes me feel like a doll. Screamed in the ear by one of the few people who can break glass by singing is not funny. Not cool either.

"What?" I answer in my best possible plastic voice accompanied by my perfected fake smile and unrealistic large eyes. I find it was only Koyo Aoba. Keeping the smile on my face, my eyes glare at him.

"GET UP. TIME FOR CLASS ANNA."

I think about when I'll need to get my ears checked as I waddle to my desk, still slightly dazed from my daydreaming session. I plop down into my chair while thinking about how to increase the volume of my voice. Aoba should have a taste of his own medicine right? But I don't think he has even shown his full potential. Looking over to my left I see him. He sees me staring and I quickly look away. Awkward. Class has officially started and the teacher announced that the seats we are in are permanent for the rest of the year.

Looking over to my right, I see someone I don't know. I look across the class and I spot a few familiar people. That's Violetta, Maria, Sofia, Aria and ummmm what's her name again? Lessia? No, that sounded too sophisticated. LILIANA, yes that's her name. I wonder, how many people do I know in this class. Do I know her? No I don't know him, don't know her, oh I think I might know him, not her, not her, maybe her.

While living in my own world, the teacher walked up to my desk and was waiting for me to stop talking to myself. But I was living in my own world, so I didn't realise. I can't believe how long she managed to stand there without getting extremely pissed at me.

"Would you mind sharing with the class you are murmuring about?". Her voice literally dripped with poison but I was still in daydreaming mode so I had the guts to counteract that statement with. "Yes, I do mind so could you stop being so nosy. No one likes nosy people."

Silence~

What I said was true but I didn't mean to say it out loud, it just tumbled out. But I can't worry about that now because I feel a murderous aura above me. I. Am. So Dead. I don't even know why I feel like I still have hope of getting out of here alive.

"IT WASN'T HER FAULT MISS."

My saviour has come, I am grateful for once that you are my friend Aoba. I was literally crying tears of joy he said that. Then the teacher looked at both of us and I thought she was going to kill us both but she just glared and turned away. Her heels clacked across the ground with a quick pace. She looked back at the board with a constant scowl on her face and began explaining something I don't understand. Oh well.

When she finishes explaining, the bell rings for home time, already. Whoa. Time flies when you're having fun. But I wasn't having fun. And time didn't fly, I think I just fell asleep. So basically that entire statement was a lie, my life is so full of lies.

Getting up and leaving the main building of our school, yeah cause our school is just that huge, I headed towards the front gate. Right on time, a sleek black car pulled up and I slid into the backseat. As per usual my parents didn't pick me up, my care taker did. But what surprised me was that when I got home my parents were sitting at the dinner table very quietly. A little too quietly for my taste.

Without even wasting a single breath, my mum said "We're moving back to Japan".


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYYYYYYYY. To clear up any future misunderstandings, I am not directly taking the storyline from the book because as you can see Enma is inItaly and in the manga they are in Japan. But if there are some things that don't follow the canon entirely, it's because it's not meant to. I don't like directly taking it from a mang/ anime.  
**BTW I forgot to mention but I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN (it's owned by it's awesome author, Amano Akira)

* * *

Chapter 2

"HUH?

You know that moment when you're too shocked to say anything but you want to say a million things at once, yeah this was one of those moments.

"But, wha, how, like, you know, like, err, like, us, like, I finally settled in and I, like, seriously, like, why would you want to move back now, NOW of all times."

"We have a special ceremony to attend"

" Can I just live alone in Italy then, why do I have to go as well!"

"You must go as part of the family, you carry the name and so therefore you must go."

I can feel the tension in the room rising, the temperature is rising as well. My father's voice is getting louder and he's going to start shouting soon. But I am not going to back down and just go back to Japan without a fight.

"But"

"ANNA."

"..."

"You WILL go to Japan with us, there will be NO excuses allowed."

I nod with a blank face. I was not happy with this and I feel like punching someone in the face right now. My knuckles are going white and my nails are digging into my palm. I want to start screaming my head off but we're currently in the kitchen and my mum is strangely very good with knifes.

And know they're leaving the kitchen, oh how very nice of you to just leave.

"Tsuna's going to be there as well."

W.H.A.T.

WHAT THE HECK.

Why would Tsuna go to a ceremony if it's our family business, I mean Tsuna and I were close but our parents weren't that close. I think... If they were, why didn't they tell me this includes Tsuna as well, it should be my right to know.

Yes, I still remember Tsuna if that's what you're thinking Nana took heaps of photos of me and Tsuna playing when we were little. And she sent them to my parents. And they showed me how fat I looked as a child. Not sure if she did it deliberately to humiliate me.

Well I better pack my bags. Oh right and I have to call them as well to tell them I'm leaving.

*BRINGGGGG*

"Hello, this is Anna speaking."

"..."

Ah it was just a stupid kid trying to prank call me I hate prank calls.

"Ah, umm, it's me En-Enma"

It was only Enma, and to think I was going to actually trace back the call and hunt the prank caller down. I could still trace this call back and find out Enma's house but... That's so creepy. And stalkerish. He'd probably never want to be friends with me again. Okay... let's completely erase that idea from my mind.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Umm, I-I just wa-wanted to tell you, umm, th-that I'm going back to Japan for a week."

He rushed that last bit so I didn't hear him until I keep repeating it in my head. So he's trying to tell me that he's going to Japan for a week. Cool. What was I going to tell him again? WAIT. He's going to Japan? As well?

"I see, why are you going to Japan for?"

"I ha-have a ce-ceremony to attend."

He's stuttering so badly that it's cute. But let's get back to the point, he's going to Japan for a ceremony, I'm going to Japan for a ceremony. That's kind of weird. If he just said that his family was going on vacation then I wouldn't think of it as anything. This is just weird, and I can feel that the conversation is going to get even weirder. I can hear a sort of whisper or mumble on the phone as well.

"Hello?"

That scared the crap out of me. Right I'm on the phone, other things come later.

"Yes, is there anything else you need Enma?"

"Err, Aoba told me that he, umm, likes you."

"Okay, tell him I said hi."

And I hung up.

What the hell was that all about, I guess Aoba was acting a bit weird. Usually he doesn't talk to me very often but he's not the type of guy to do that. He's the kind that will scream it in your face at 100 decibels. Not the kind of guy who would tell someone like QUIET ENMA to tell you. He has been acting weird though and I don't think it's because he likes me. He's acting weird to everyone and that's not cool, I want the old Aoba back.

But seriously Anna TELL HIM I SAID HI what the hell was I saying. Is that my way of rejecting a confession because that is RETARDED.

Ah, shit.

I forgot to tell him that I was also going to the ceremony. WHYYYYY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME BRAIN. But I can scare Enma when I randomly turn up at the ceremony. Hehehe. I'll bring a camera to take a picture of his face when he sees me. I can blackmail him with it as well.

I wonder what clothes I should bring, should I bring formal or casual. I guess I'll ask mother.

As I knock on their door, it opens and I'm about to fall but of course the person who catches me is none other than my father. He has this blank face that is so blank, if you shoot a bullet at it the face will remain a blank face.

"Yes?"

"Should I bring casual or formal clothes?"

"Formal. Is that all?"

"Yes"

I have this huge grin on my face so I seem out of place with the maroon walls and gloomy atmosphere. My father is also a bit surprised at my sudden change in attitude to the trip to Japan. But I bet he feels relieved, when I am annoyed or being a spoilt brat. You have no idea how annoying I can be and you probably don't.

I skip out of the room and I skip down the corridors while remembering to twist and turn through here and there. I start humming but I sound really off tune and it hurts my own ears so I stop humming and just skip down the hallways.

*The Next Day*

"Did you forget anything Anna, because if you did quickly go back and get it now. We aren't coming back anytime soon."

"Nope"

*Click*

"Get in the car Anna"

As I slid in, I await the long journey to the airport. I make it sound like some sort of amazing quest to defeat a powerful wizard. That is completely wrong though because trips to the airport are always ridiculously boring. You might think what about an airplane flight then, it's wayyy longer. But no, in a car there is no TV and I can't take my phone out because my parents think the trip isn't very long so I can withstand it but I can't. Airplane flights are hours long so yes they do let me go on my phone. Also we get first class. I don't know where they get this money from because occasionally we go around the world for vacations. All in first class. Like how much is their pay, 5 million per year?

Off topic but you get the idea. I also get car sick. Forgot to mention that.

Now what should I do, should I keep ranting to an imaginary audience in my head which may make me seem crazy or should I look outside and enjoy the view like a normal person?

I'll keep ranting in my head, it's much more fun than looking out a window. I don't really like windows I'm not sure why. My parents told me I used to bang my head on windows when I was frustrated that I couldn't get a message across when I was younger. Maybe that's why. Maybe that's why I'M SO DUMB AND FORGETFUL.

It all makes sense now. Why didn't I think of that earlier, oh that's right because I banged my head on too many windows in the past.

"Anna."

What? We're here already, that was actually not as slow as usual but it's still really early in the morning so there weren't many cars around I guess.

"Anna."

My mother is getting angry better get out now. Who's that with my mother?

"Come, I shall take you to your flight"

So we have a guide, are you serious, what is this, are we some sort of rich high class family? I bet my parents have a bit of fame that's all. THAT'S ALL.

And off we go to Japan. I'LL BE BACK. Err, that was random like seriously but I'm going to miss you Italy. A LOT. Think about all wonderful meals, my huge bedroom, all the shopping malls. Sigh, I want to come back as soon as the ceremony ends. The ceremony wouldn't have anything exciting or eventful.

* * *

**I know it's bad so please criticize it so I know where I can improve. Thnx for your time reading. ^o^**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYYYY. This is not an actual chapter, but it is following the storyline. I didn't want to make this a chapter so I decided to make it like a fill in. If this offends you, please tell me and I will try and fix it(if I can) and the 2nd last? paragraph is meant to be mostly capitals. Also I have a poll on who you want Anna to end up with. I DON'T OWN KHR BTW.**

* * *

Extra(ish)

Anna POV

"What."

"Yes you will be attending school in Namimori until the ceremony date."

Did they seriously just say that I will be attending school, while I'm on vacation?! Okay, this isn't a vacation but I thought I was able to chill out and see Tsuna and catch up. I haven't seen him in, 20 years? No that's definitely not right, I mean how old am I? I am 16 years old thank you if you thought I was an old witch. I mean I am still in my youthful years and while I am young I will go to school! Wait, that completely contradicts my point, I don't want to go to school, so like, whatever, who cares.

"Also Anna I have prepared your uniform in your hotel room. You will be attending school starting tomorrow as today is Sunday there is no school. School starts at 8:30 but I expect you to be there by around 8:00 to meet your classmates and your timetable."

Say what. I did not take in any of that information, how quickly do they expect me to process information. My brain is fairly small and I am still stuck on the fact that I NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL. Who makes their child go to school when they're only going to be there for a couple of weeks, yes my parents. What the hell were they thinking like seriously, WHAT THE HELL.

"You are dismissed, you may go to your room, here is your key, don't lose it and your room number is on it as well. We will be eating out today so meet us back here at exactly 7pm."

"Okay..."

Well that's really annoying. I have to be on time EVERYWHERE I go, you know what, I should go late to school. That'll be a surprise for them. But I heard there's this blood thirsty guy which beats everyone who is late to that school and everyone's scared of him. Yea bad idea.

Okay, um what room am I in again? Where's my key? Where's my key? WHERE THE HELL IS THAT STUPID KEY? There it is, in my hand right in front of my face... Yes room 213 and that's on level 12.

*DING*

We're here... WOAH...Damn this place is HUGE. I don't know if I will even find my room, like it's so big and oh there's room 213. Now all we have to do is open the door and I can explore my room and look for freebies.

*CLICK*

Where are the lights exactly I wonder, it currently looks terrible in the dark. Found it. Wait, why are the colours of the lights sort of weird like. It's partly blue, what kind of light is blue. Well obviously hotel lights. The lights are weird but it makes everything look way more cool and the view is so pretty. I feel like Instagraming this but it's almost 7. I need to find an outfit for tonight.

It has to be warm, it has to look pretty, it has to match the atmosphere of the evening so it can't be too fancy. This cream dress looks really pretty but the fabric is so thin, I might as well just wear nothing.

In the end I settled for pale blue skinny jeans paired with a cream blouse and I layered it with a lilac cardigan. I also wore my favourite boots and black infinity scarf. I wonder how long I took to mix and match this outfit.

It's only 6:50, I think I started at 6:40 so I only used 10 minutes my new personal best. Well I should probably take my small purse with my phone, wallet, lip balm and some my teeny tiny umbrella that fits.

And off we go.

When I go downstairs I check the time and see I am early by I minute and 34 seconds. I am not late well I am never late if I say so myself. Because if I am late I am lectured for 1 hour. Literally 1 hour. I have no idea how they can talk that long well more like rant for 1 hour about random stuff. Why would they care if I was late, wasn't as if I was kidnapped or something.

Sigh, life hates me right now. And like...Who is that? They look like they're about to kill someone, you have no idea how dark their killing aura is. I can feel it here and their boss or something has this scar on his face. Huh? And this other guy has blonde hair covering his eyes, I applaud him for being able to not crash into anything yet. Then there's is a BABY FLOATING IN MID AIR. THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY EYES. It's only a group of 6 people Anna, only a group of 6 people, get your shit together. Okay I've calmed down.

Look, my parents are here. Yay, save me from their deadly aura please. I feel sorry for anyone else in the same room as me who feels it. But... there's no one here...anymore. What? How come there's no one here except for the receptionist, and that guy is trembling so much he looks like he's about to pee his pants.

Hmm, where did that group go? Oh well since their gone I can relax and where are my parents? Oh my goodness, my parents are talking to them, more like my mum's talking to a guy with white hair. Geez how old is he. But more importantly WHY are you talking to the THEM OF ALL PEOPLE.

"Anna, come here for a moment."

"..."

Say what.

"Anna, I'm waiting"

"..."

"ANNA"

Right yes.

"Umm, hi?"

"VOIIIIIIII, WHO IS THIS BRAT"

"Excuse me but 'this brat' is my daughter"

Whoa, this guy has a louder voice range than Aoba. That's a great achievement, they should have a screaming contest and see who can scream the loudest. Note the sarcasm in my voice, of course I wouldn't want a screaming contest, all those years with Aoba has already made me half deaf. And while I am continuing to rant again my mum's talking to that boss dude about something but I can't hear it properly.

"Yes we will hand over the information."

Information?

"Hn."

Well isn't he a nice guy. And after that we set off to dinner. You know JUST dinner. With them.

ABSOLUTE CHAOS I TELL YOU, I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THEY ARE BUT I CAN CLEARLY TELL THEY'RE FRIGGING MANIACS. THEY THREW PLATES AT EACH OTHER. THE BOSS THREW WINE GLASSES AT THE WHITE HAIRED GUY. The baby left, pretty normal BUT HE STARTED TALKING TO HIMSELF ABOUT HOW TO GAIN MORE MONEY. WHY THE HELL WOULD A BABY LIKE YOU NEED MONEY. THE BLONDE GUY STARTED THROWING KNIFES, ONE OF THEM ALMOST HIT ME. CARE TO BE MORE CAREFUL AND NOT TRY AND KILL SOMEONE. THEN THERE'S THIS WEIRD MOUSTACHE GUY, HE JUST SUCKS UP TO THE BOSS. THAT'S ALL HE LITERALLY DOES, SERIOUSLY WHAT ARE YOU A PUPPY. BUT THERE'S ANOTHER GUY WHICH SEEMS TO BE ALL PUPPIES AND RAINBOWS. HE HAS RAINBOW HAIR. My parents would never let me dye it, sad life. BUT SERIOUSLY THAT GUY SEEMED GAY LIKE LEGIT.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?!

They also managed to destroy most of the restaurant. I'm internally crying right now. You have no idea how crazy this is.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYYYYYYYY. I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING RECENTLY. I HAD HEAPS OF HOMEWORK SO I'M SORRY. Also this chapter is short coz I have an english assignment due tomorrow. Most of this is from the manga so there's nothing much. THANK YOU FOR READING AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME! ^o^**

**Btw khr belongs to AMANO AKIRA!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tsuna POV

"Tsuna kun, what about breakfast"

"Can't I'm gonna be late! I have day duty so I need to get to school early"

"How exciting it must be, there's going to be a group of students transferring to your school, right?"

Sigh, I hope they're normal. Everyone I know is crazy. Crap, I hope Reborn doesn't read my mind. Stop you stupid thoughts, I need to get to school. NO TIME GOTTA LEAVE NOW.

"I'm going!"

If I run quick enough I might make it. Hmm, what school uniform is that? I haven't seen that kind of uniform in Japan, it looks like it's from a different country. That's right they might be the new transfer students. They were coming here because of a natural disaster that hit their home town. I feel a little guilty because I think it's because of the earthquake the arcobalenos created.

But that transfer student is really tall. I wonder if she's a 3rd year, she doesn't seem to be in our grade. But there are 7 transfer students so there should be a couple which are in my grade. I wonder if they're crazy as well. AH. I, mean, crazy, is, like, fine, it's, err. Sigh. Reborn will kill me if he read my mind.

"Dame Tsuna."

Kick.

"Go talk to them. You nincompoop. This is why you don't have a lot of friends."

"Re-Reborn! I told you not to follow me to school"

"No can do. Your guard has been down recently. And I have also received an urgent letter from the Ninth too."

"Hm. What's the letter about?"

"It's a notice of the Inheritance Ceremony of the Vongola Family."

" Inheritance Ceremony? Whose? Of what?"

"Are you thick?"

"Of course it's the ceremony where you officially inherit the title of the tenth Vongola boss from the Ninth. Mafia from around the world will be there."

Say what...

"WHAAAAT?! I'M OFFICIALLY BECOMING THE TENTH VONGOLA BOSS?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING! DIDN'T I TELL YOU I'M NOT DOING THIS?! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING MORE TO DO WITH THE MAFIA! ARGH! I DIDN'T JUST HEAR THAT! I DIDN'T JUST HEAR THAT! I DIDN'T HEAR A WORD YOU SAID JUST NOW! I 'M GOING TO RETURN TO LIFE OF A NORMAL MIDDLE SCHOOLER!"

"Are you out of your mind? Oh remember to always keep the vongola ring with you. I strung it around your neck."

"EGH?!"

ARGHHH. I AM NOT GOING TO BE THE BOSS OF THE VONGOLA FAMILY. HOW MANY MORE TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL THAT TO REBORN UNTIL I GET MY POINT ACROSS.

BUT HE'D LITERALLY KILL ME IF I TOLD HIM AGAIN, ESPICIALLY IN THIS CURRENT SITUATION. WHY IS MY LIFE SO HARD ON ME. T^T

*VROOM*

Whoa. That's a shiny car. I think I can see my reflection in it... and it's gone. That car looked very expensive, I wonder whose it is? It looks like it's going to my school but no one in my school owns such a fancy car. Not that I know of.

AH. I FORGOT. I'M GOING TO BE LATE!

*At school*

"LEAVE IT TO ME! If any of those transfer students dare to show you disrespect, Tenth, then I your right arm, will show 'em who's boss! I can't wait."

"No wait, Gokudera kun! You don't have to do that!"

Gokudera is violent as always, I wish he could calm down for a second.

"I'm actually looking forward to meeting the transfer students!"

"AGH?"

"Morning Yamamoto!"

"There might be someone who likes baseball and wants to enter the baseball club, right?"

"Do you ever think of anything besides baseball, you baseball freak?"

"I'm excited too. I hope we can make new friends!"

Ahh, Kyoko is so cute as always! I'm glad I came to this school.

"You sure have a smug smile plastered on your face."

"Kurokawa Hana!"

"I'm hoping those transfer students will be mature and not childish."

"As you all know, students from Shimon Middle School will be arriving today to attend lessons here. 3 of those students will come to this class. Be courteous alright. Now then I'll have them introduce themselves. Come on in Kozato kun,Shi...Shi..to...kun and Anna kun.

Anna? That name sounds very familiar. Where have I heard it?


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYYYYYY. I AM SORRY(AGAIN). FOR BEING LATE(AGAIN). PLEASE FORGIVE ME(AGAIN). So yea...ANYWAYS I won't be uploading for a week at the least because of school. I will be uploading a lot in the holidays so WAIT FOR ME. I'd like to thank everyone who is reading and I MIGHT put a poll up soon(again) to vote for who you want Anna to end up with. SO HAPPY READING ^o^.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Tsuna's POV

"HELLO, MY NAME IS SHITT.P. CALL ME 'SHITOPI CHAN'. MY TALENT IS HAKKO!"

What?! Hakko? And what kind of nickname is 'shitopi chan'?

"My favourite food is PI-PU,PU, PU PIIII…"

"It could be an accent?"

"It could be French...?"

"A signal...?!"

Who the heck is she?! This is way too crazy!

"Shitt kun... Very well. Err, next up is you."

"I'm Kozato...Enma."

"Mm? Couldn't hear you there."

"Kozato...Enma."

"Speak up! Once more!"

He reminds me...of the old me.

"Okay, next."

"Hello!"

She seems quite nice.

"I'm Anna. Nice to meet you."

"Thank you Anna, now can the three of you please go sit in an empty space for the time being."

"YES!"

"Okay."

"Okay."

And thus class begins.

*Lunch *

It's lunch! Thank goodness, I thought I'd never get through the day.

"HELLO TSUNA IT'S ME ANNA!"

How does this girl know my name? Do I know her from somewhere? But the why she just phrased that sentence, it was like she was reminding me of who she was. Do I remember an Anna in my childhood? Should I recall an Anna?

"Don't talk to Juudaime like that! How offensive!"

"That's because we're veryyyy close!"

"Juudaime, do you know this idiotic girl?"

"Um, not that I think."

Then she gave me that look. That look which makes everyone feel guilty. Especially me. Basically me. Okay, just me.  
But that's not the problem, I DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS AND SHE CLAIMS TO KNOW ME!

Anna's POV

He doesn't even remember me, I feel like sulking. I wanna go HOME. This is the worst day ever. I wanna go back to Italy, at least people will still remember. I just wanna punch his face! Anna, keep your calm, act cool he might still remember you.

"You really don't remember me? It's me Anna who used to play with you when we were young. I always visited your house and Nana would bake cookies for us. Don't you remember?"

That last word was strained, I was trying really hard not to shout because I don't know many people and I don't want to have a bad impression on them. But I guess my patience worked. Tsuna just looks at me like he's starting to remember which is starting to creep me out. Please stop. PLEASE. And...he doesn't stop he just keeps staring.

"Anna?"

"Yea, my names Anna."

"AH! I remember you now!"

About time really.

"Ho-how are you. I can't remember the last ti-time I saw you."

I didn't know he has a stuttering problem. Or a fever? I'm not sure what it is but his cheeks are really red.

"How are you Tsuna, care to introduce me to your friends?"

"Ah, um, this is Yamamoto."

"Yo!"

He seems pretty cool, I bet we could get on pretty well.

"This is Gokudera."

"IF YOU TRY AND HARM JUUDAIME I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

This guy is...loyal?

"Hi!"

Hmm, who's this?

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko! You can call me Kyoko. Nice to meet you! This is Kurokawa Hana. You can call her Hana. We're very glad you came to this school. It's a pleasure knowing you!"

I can literally see pink sparkles in the background. Is this the sort of thing I must live up to, creating sparkly backgrounds when talking? No, I'm being sarcastic if you haven't realised. GEEZ.

"Hi, nice to meet you too!"

"You can speak fluent Japanese! Wow!"

"My parents are actually Japanese, I don't know why they moved to Italy though. I'm adopted."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I honestly don't mind being adopted."

"Okay! Do you want me to give you a tour of our school?"

"Ah no, actually I was thinking of asking Tsuna to take me on a school tour We have a lot of catching up to do!"

"Okay then I'll leave you two to it then. Bye, feel free to ask me when you need help okay?"

"Okay!"

"Tsuna, let's go!"

His cheeks are really red now, should I get him to the nurse's office. Nah. He'll be fine.

As we get up, Enma passes by, he has a tiny smile on his face. He's so cute when he does that.

"What a-are you doing he-here?"

"Hmm, didn't I tell you? Oh right I didn't I forgot to tell you on the phone because I thought it would be funny if I suddenly turned up here. But I'm here for the same reason as you! I'm here for the ceremony."

Enma's eyes widen a bit in surprise, what's he so surprised about? I still don't exactly understand the commotion about the ceremony. Is it a prestigious event? I guess I should ask mother and father.

"What job do your par-parents do?"

Parents? I've never talked to Enma about my parents, they don't seem to be anything special I think. Why would Enma be talking about my parents? I don't mention things like that. Why is Enma interested about my parents occupation? Is there a link between them or something?

"My parents don't really talk about their jobs, but I'm guessing they have a job in the office because they seem to always have a lot of paperwork."

"I see. Thank y-you for y-your time."

Thank you? What does he mean by thank you? I'm probably thinking too much. Or it could be valuable information which can be used against us. Or I just watched too many spy movies. I choose the latter.

"My pleasure."

I just realised he hasn't said anything to Tsuna, I should introduce them to each other. What a wonderful idea Anna!

"Ah, Enma before you leave, this is Tsuna. Tsuna this is Enma."

"H-Hi"

Ah Tsuna's so cute! He's still as cute as he was years ago! I pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair. I still love doing that, I guess I'll never grow out of it. Okay...Tsuna's cheeks are even redder than before, I should take him to the nurse's office, he probably has a high temperature.

"Hi."

Why do I get the feeling Enma doesn't exactly like Tsuna that much? Is it a woman's intuition? Or am I going crazy, these days I'm thinking too much about stuff. I had a dream about my family being Mafioso, oh please that would never happen. I think I really am going crazy, I SHOULD see a doctor.

Now Enma's walking away, what was I doing before? The tour around the school, yes.

"Tsuna come on, you said you'd take me on a tour!"

"Um, okay..!"

Huh? I feel a chill surrounding Tsuna, or is it me? OR is it both of us? I think someone's glaring at us but I don't want to look back. I don't know if it's a woman's intuition but with my instincts, I think it's Enma.

SCRATCH THAT IDEA. HE'S TOO CUTE, IT COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE HIM.

I look at my watch and we only have 15 minutes for a tour!

"Tsuna let's go, come on, we won't have enough time!"

"Okay..."

And Enma passes by again. But this time he asks about some other stuff. What is he doing, he probably knows I'm in a rush to go on a tour so why is he doing this? Wait, the stuff he's asking right now...he's asking for Aoba. No wonder! But can't he ask later, it's basically stalling. He's like talking like he wants the bell to ring so Tsuna and I won't be able to go on our tour... Interesting. That's another possibility, I am smart you know. I can pick up some things rather quickly. SOME THINGS. I am extremely dense in others.

Ehehehehehehe...Yea. In the end though the bell rang. And I went through the rest of the day sulking.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYYYYYY. Holidays are almost here! I'm so happy! So there is going to be a tiny bit of swearing, I think? Anyways, this chapter is going to be a bit rushed and the first line of the story is meant to make Anna seem really tired. Okai! Happy reading and review! ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Anna's POV

I don wanna go ta school anymoreee(translates to I don't want to go to school anymore). I'm so tired...*yawns*,so tired...

*In dream land*

Where am I? It looks like a ballroom thingy? Shut up, I know what you're thinking, you're probably thinking I'm dumb. You're so mean! Stop judging me! No, I'm just joking and being dumb, please refer to my first point.

ANYWAYS, now that I can actually concentrate, where am I? It does look like a ballroom to me, honestly because there are chandeliers and it's very spacious and such. There's a lot of people gathered here. And whoa, I just realized. I'm sitting on a chair. I thought I was standing up? WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG ANNA GET OVER IT.

That's right this could be the ceremony! But...isn't it like 2 or 3 weeks away? Did I time travel? But that's ridiculous, the last thing I remember doing was...sleeping. So basically this is a dream. A dream is nothing harmful, because isn't it MY dream. Hehehehe. I look around and my parents are seated right next to me, this is going to be fun.

I know what I'm going to do would literally get me killed in real life if I did it but this is my imagination. This is my warped version of reality. This is my world. And then... I poke them. I always wanted to poke them but it isn't very fun right now. My finger just goes through them, what's going on? Shouldn't I be able to touch? And smell? I can hear every word they're saying since I am very close to them talking. I can see, I wouldn't exactly want to taste because then I would most likely have to like furniture of people but I don't think I can since it's also touch.

I don't think I can really do anything here so I should probably just wake up. I pinch myself but my finger goes through myself. What. WHAT IS THIS. AHHHHHHH. I'M STUCK IN A NIGHTMARE! Calm down and get your shit together Anna. Okay, I'm cool, I'm cool.

I can't wake up so I might as well stay seated and listen to what they're saying.

"It will be handed...Vongola Decimo...Vongola Nuno."

Clam? What...Let's see what they're handing. I can stand up right since I'm basically invisible, so I stand up and I see Tsuna and his friends there. What...Isn't this dream full of surprises? Hehehe, surprises are so fun. Not.

Whoa...The world's getting a bit blurry or is it my vision. The room looks like it's spinning. Have, to, keep, my, eyes, open and focused...NO you can't drift to sleep now Anna. How weird, falling asleep in a dream, or is it waking up from the dream?

Focused. Okay, so now all of a sudden there are some blurry movements and shouting everywhere. Urgh so much noise, my head feels like it's going to break.

"SHUT UP."

Then everything went mute, I couldn't hear a single thing that happened. Not a single thing. If I said shut up maybe if I said keep talking it wouldn't be mute anymore?

"KEEP TALKING."

Then everything returned to normal except the noise was tremendously loud.

I see that group of people that I met when my parents took their group and my faimly for dinner. They're shouting, the guy with the white hair seems like he's shouting orders or something. What's going on?

I looked around the room with part blurry, part clear vision just as I saw my parents get killed by a piece of the a wall, the wall most likely being the celing...The celing was crumbling and everyone was rushing outside and I'm just here. Standing here.

My parents are dead. Huh. What. How could this happen. Ahhhh! Anna get a grip this isn't reality!

_It soon will be._

Who said that? This is creeping me out. Are there any other people who are still her? They need to get out. The ceiling looks like it's going to collapse entirely. Are there? Are there any others that bear the same fate as my parents?!

As I turn around I see them. I see Tsuna and all his friends. I see Enma and his group of friends. They need to go. They need to go NOW. AHH. I just missed a falling block. It looks as though the ceiling is going to crush me any second now. Tsuna and Enma are just talking though. JUST TALKING. GET OUT. GET OUT NOW.

"GET OUT, THE CEILING'S GOING TO COLLAPSE."

No one looks at me. Except for someone behind Enma, wasn't his name Julie? I think he can see me. Why can he only see me?! I haven't even talked to him properly. He doesn't know me and I don't know him. Right now his smile is like telling me, you having fun. NO I'm not having fun. I'm trying not to get killed and he has this playful smile on his face.

I don't know what's wrong with him but I better avoid him at all costs if I'm to meet up with Enma in the future.

Then it hits me. Literally. A rock hits me. And I wake up.

*Back in reality*

I sit straight up covered in cold sweat. Is this the real world? Are my parents alive? What time is it? Where is my watch? Found my watch and it is currently...7:15pm. Okay, so I slept for 2 hours. Wow. Wait 7:15!? Shouldn't my mum be calling me for dinner right now?

"Anna, dinner time."

Okay. My mum's alive, let me check if my dad's alive. He should already be at the dining table.

YESSS. He's right there. He's alive. I'm so happy, that I accidentally start tearing up. My mum sees me and gives me a look which translates to '_what's wrong'._ She may not like me very much, but I am her daughter and she is my mother.

I simply tell her that I had a dream of the ceremony and I saw Tsuna. She shares a look with my dad and he has this grave face on. Is something wrong with what I said?

"Did you see anything else?"

I don't know what to say. Am I meant to say I say them die, should I say I saw them become angels floating away to heaven? Am I meant to say I saw Enma and Tsuna having a deep conversation that they didn't even realize that the ceiling was about to collapse on them?

"No, nothing much."

"...Okay then."

Something seems off. My parents will NEVER hesitate. Do I need to emphasize the word NEVER for you? It kinda scares me how my mother hesitated for a while and then replied.

But who cares. Maybe it was my imagination, maybe I haven't had much sleep. OR. Maybe it's because I'm dumb and overreacting because I want to look smart. I go with the final option.

BUT right now, it's DINNER TIME! YAY!

I seem heavily optimistic, now I must become extremely pessimistic because I can. I think I'm bipolar. Weird. (A/N She's meant to seem veryyyy random)


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYYYYYY. It's me again! I've been having writer's block lately so I couldn't think of anything very interesting. I hope you have fun reading! ^o^**

**Disclaimer:Amano Akira owns KHR.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Anna's POV

*Next day at school*

"Miss Bianco, I would like to know you are listening. Answer question 5 please."

"It's 3794."

My teacher just gives me the eye like it's not over. But honestly he's done that, what, a million times. Does he hold a grudge against me because I partly mocked him in front of the class? Seriously, I thought he was meant to be a role model but I guess not.

Lately I haven't had much sleep so I had to sleep in class now rather at home. Our teacher, Yunoki, likes embarrassing people so now he recently started taking a liking to me. I'm just trying to catch up on some sleep I've lost. I have never really understood why people slept in class but this is a helpful experience. Though I can't understand teachers like him. He expects us to not sleep in class, but still expects us to do ALL the homework. He likes torturing us with the amount of homework he gives us.

Sometimes I want to pin up a photo of his face on my door and throw darts at it, but my parents would kill me and I'm not that kind of person to actually do that. If I was that kind of person, there would at least be like 10 people on my door with darts in their faces. I wonder if anyone wants to put my picture up on their door and chuck darts at it.

"Miss Bianco, what is the answer to question 10."

"Umm sir we haven't learnt that yet..."

He literally just glares at the girl in front of me, straight in the eye and she shrinks in her chair. Wow, that was just slack but I have learnt it before so I should answer, I guess.

"9374863."

She looks back at me with those huge eyes that just spell admiration. I just smirk back, I mean it's not anything to be proud of in Italy I might as well fell smart here. EVERYONE knows it already. Fine, ALMOST everyone knows it.

*RINGGGG*

"Okay, your homework is exercise 12,13,14 and 15. Class dismissed."

What a _great_ teacher. Yawnnn. But it's true, I haven't been getting much sleep lately due to that dream I had recently. Yes, the dream where I saw my parents die. I'm still slightly scared, some nights I wake up in cold sweat wondering if my parents are still here. I HEARD A VOICE SAYING IT'LL BECOME REALITY. It must have been my imagination, I was really tired. Right?

During these past few days, I feel really tired(mostly because of the amount of homework Yunoki sensei's gives). But to be real, I've been fretting about the ceremony I have to attend. It's been gnawing at me, the idea that my parents could actually die on that day. Or any other day as well, my dream could have also been on another date, at another ceremony. It didn't necessarily have to have been at that ceremony. It might not be necessarily true for all I know!

For now I like to keep my head away from thinking that and just have fun since this is a vacation isn't it? I'd really like to believe it was. At school I can forget about it by chatting to Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko and sometimes even Hana.

I do still talk to Enma and his gang but not very often now. I want to remain friends with him though it's kinda hard when he's been keeping his distance. Literally. The other day I waved to him, he just looked at me and went in the other direction. Same goes for Aoba and Shitt P. I don't usually talk to Adelheid, Rauji and Julie. From that dream I want to directly steer clear of Julie, he creeps the crap out of me.

Enma seems to be a bit different, but it's very obvious. He's become more...secretive. He couldn't be planning some mastermind creation or plan could he? He wouldn't exclude me would he? Maybe he would. Maybe he wouldn't.

I actually have no idea.

I'm in the dark.

Again.

As per usual.

I'm just rambling now.

SO SHALL WE CONTINUE...

"ANNA CHAN, LET'S HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER."

Huh? I'm being whisked away...by Aoba. What's going on? How did he get here? Isn't he with that guy who also has a ridiculously loud voice? Wasn't his name like Rohei, or Ryhei or was it Ryohei? I don't know! He's always EXTREMELY EXTREME and it freaks me out how extremely extreme he is.

Who cares about Ryohei for now because Aoba has successfully forced me to eat lunch with him on the rooftop. I feel like I'm being taken hostage. It's scary how intimidating he can be, what does he want? Have we even interacted very often lately?

Ah, the 'confession' I remember now. He made poor Enma pass on his confession to me. What kind of sick person would do that.

"Itadakimasu!"

At least he lowered his voice. I open my bento and it looks awful as usual. My cooking skills are not the worst but it's definitely not the best either. Aoba looks at my bento and I can tell he's trying not to snicker at my lunch. Thanks a lot for making me feel better about my cooking skills.

I start eating and I can tell he's already finished. How fast does this guy eat? Very fast I presume.

When I finish, he's just staring at me. What the heck is wrong with him? Is there something on my face or is it my face that's the problem? I suddenly feel very self conscious and I want to stand up and just leave but I know that it's really bad manners.

"Gochisousama."

As I close my bento box, he looks surprised.

"You can finish that?"

I take that as an offensive comment, he pisses me off and he's not even trying. How very nice of a guy who just confesses a couple of days back. He drags me up here and he insults my cooking so I might as well just leave. As I'm about to get up he says something utterly randomly intriguing. No I'm just joking, it's not intriguing at all.

"Are you good friends with Tsuna?"

"Err, yea I guess?"

I guess, wow Anna and I wonder how long Tsuna's been your friend and yet you still doubt him being your friend.

"Oh really!"

He insulted Tsuna in a span of 2 words. Wow this guy has potential in the insulting business.

"Do you have a problem?"

I'm going to beat him up. Metaphorically, I don't think I 'm strong enough to fight him head on because when you see him fight you don't ever want to get him angry.

"Oh no, he seems like a very nice person I just wanted to know him better! He seems very EXTREME!"

Okay...then.

"But can't you just ask Tsuna if you wanted to know him better?"

"Oh but since I thought you 2 were friends, you could tell me some things about him so I could get to know him better when I'm actually talking to him."

I simply raise an eyebrow at him. This doesn't seem like the Aoba I know, in high school and middle school Aoba was always the loudest and never afraid to say anything. For the first couple of weeks of high school, we had a joined class because something happened to their teacher. 'This' Aoba isn't making much sense.

"But if you _really_ wanted to know Tsuna, you would just ask him yourself. Like you always did."

He just keeps pushing me on to tell him some stuff about Tsuna.

"But still...so what does he like to eat? Does he have many friends? What are his hobbies? Does he have any weaknesses?"

" Pardon me, but why would you want to know his weaknesses?"

"Oh nothing really."

He smiles and he seems to be really innocent but I can see something in his eyes that's toying with me. That smile looks vaguely familiar. A playful smile...

Then it hits me. Julie's smile.

But Julie and Aoba are 2 completely different people. Different bodies, voice, personalities, everything! I don't understand how their smiles can be so similar if they are 2 completely different people.

*RINNGGG*

"Oh, um, lunch, is, err, over. Gotta get back to class."

I smile and dash for the door. Thank goodness for the bell, it just saved my butt. I rush to my classroom and I see that Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera are already here. I reach my chair and Tsuna comes up to my table.

"Anna where were you? We were so worried when that guy dragged you out of the classroom!"

"Uh, no I _was_ fine."

"Was? Are you ok?"

"Hey Tsuna, you know that ceremony we're attending, is it _dangerous_?"

"Uh, oh, no of course it isn't what are you talking about?!"

"Don't worry, I just had this really weird dream about it, don't worry about it."

I just smiled but inside I was feeling anxiety deep in the pit of my stomach. Something bad was going to happen. Soon. Not too soon though because the ceremony is going to be in 1 or 2 weeks, so not too soon. But soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYYYYYY. Hullo! It's been a while ^o^ If you have been wondering, I have been...procrastinating...as usual...like every other day...of my life. Yea so I hope you enjoy the chapter and HAPPY READING ^o^**

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns KHR!**

* * *

Chapter 7

*Grumble*

I'm hungry but dinner isn't in 20 minutes. I want to eat snacks but my mother and father would kill me if I ate too much and became fat. I could sneak a biscuit but they're currently occupying the kitchen. They have this weird obsession over my appearance. Does it actually matter? They do say beauty is only skin deep. It literally is though, if someone cut you up that wouldn't be pretty or beautiful would it.

*Grumble*

Wow, thanks for the reminder Captain Obvious. Argh, I'm currently dying here.

*Grumble*

Can.

*Grumble*

You.

*Grumble*

Stop.

*Grumble*

GRUMBLING!

That shut my stomachs grumbling up.

*Grumble*

I'll go get some food, I can't concentrate on my homework so I might as well just eat something.

Would my mother let me have something to eat? She probably would tell me to go away since dinner's in 20 minutes. BUT I CAN'T WAIT 20 MINUTES. I guess I will have to sneak past her and get some snacks. My father said he still had some paperwork to do so he shouldn't be there and also

*DING DONG*

Did my father invite guests over? (Nah Sherlock, he invited people to assassinate you)

*DING DONG*

*DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG*

"Anna can you get the door before it gets blown off."

Blown off? Wouldn't the door bell be killed first before the door since they would probably keep pressing the doorbell...?

I open up the door and...

"VOIIIIIII WHAT TOOK YA SO LONG TO GET THE DOOR!"

I slam the door in his face. I just stand there. I just stare at the door. I reopen the door.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"YOU SLAMMED THE DOOR IN MY FACE."

Well, that's what you get for screaming at my face. Right now I want to slam the door in his face again, I can't stand his loud voice, and I thought Aoba was bad.

"Ushishishishishi. Is the peasant going to let us in?"

"Mou, I shouldn't have come. I have much better things to do at home, like counting money."

"Awww! She's so adorable!"

"Trash, ya gonna move."

I sidestepped and I just held the door open for them and stood there like a statue. Then that guy who called me trash (gee thanks) looked at me from head to toe and keep walking forward. He's intimidating and if looks could kill, I would be on my 2nd trip to heaven.

"CHIEEE, YOU HERE?"

My mother's head popped out of the kitchen and gave the loud guy a subtle glare. She turns to me and looks at me in the eye.

"Keep them company while I prepare the food."

"Uh, but."

She looks me in the eye and silences me. Fine, let them kill me.

So...should I start a conversation with them? Or should I sit in this awkward silence waiting for dinner to begin? I think I'll try the less awkward and start a conversation.

"Umm, so how do my parents know you?"

"VOIIIIIIIII YOU DON'T KNOW, WE'RE ALLIES IN THE MAF-"

My mum's head popped into the room again and she beckoned him forward. He just sent her a 'what the hell do you want' look. She just kept beckoning him. He finally let in and walked towards my mother.

There were a few murmured whispers that I couldn't hear properly.

"Squalo...daughter...mention...don't...unless...si tuation..."

"Psh."

I couldn't hear much of their conversation so I just stood there. Trying to be as invisible as possible. Without feeling as awkward as possible. It's not working.

The loud guy who I think is called Squalo, walks back in and we stand like a bunch of statues which were situated in the wrong place.

"Um so what are your names?"

"Ushishishishishi."

A knife whizzes past my face and a few of my hairs are cut. My eyes grow large but I try and force them to look like I don't think much of that attack.

"The peasant should know of the prince's name. The prince's name is Belphegor, but you may call me Bel. Ushishishishsihsi."

"Uh, okay?"

"Mammon, now where did I put those bills?"

"My name's Lussuria! But a cutie like you can call me Luss chan!"

"Xanxus."

"Levi."

This group does not only have the weirdest personality but also weird names as well. I think it's because those names aren't that common I guess?

"So...what do you like to eat?"

"Ushishishishi. Of course the peasant would like to know the prince's food choices if she wants to cook for him. I prefer lamb chops. Ushishi."

"TUNA WOULD BE NICE."

"Oh I usually don't pay attention to what I like to eat because I have to cook for them!"

"I eat whatever the boss eats!"

"Steak."

"Nothing in particular. Now I should tally up the amount of this bill and start calculating."

What a great bunch I'm stuck with. They don't seem that interested to do anything other than stand awkwardly. I look down at my feet, then I look up at the ceiling, then at the kitchen, then at the windows and then the front door.

Would I make it to the door without attracting their attention? Would I make it to the door without getting a glare from my mother? And then getting a lecture later on. Not fun. Lectures sometimes take up like 2 HOURS. I don't even know what they ramble on about. I also don't know how they can lecture me for 2 WHOLE HOURS. Sigh.

I wonder if I'd be able to escape this hellhole before it's too late. I have had dinner with these people before and it is NOT a pleasant experience. I feel like I've been mentally scarred by these people, they scare the wits out of me.

"VOIIIIIII ARE YOU GOING TO EAT DINNER WITH US OR NOT 'CAUSE IF YA NOT WE'LL EAT YOUR SHARE."

A perfect example of what I wanted to say.

I sit down at the dining table and begin eating, like a civilized human being. I probably look really fancy right now but I'm not it's because the other people in the room(excluding my mother) are monkeys.

"VOIIIIII PASS THE SALT AND PEPPER."

"Ushishishi, get it yourself peasant."

"Please excuse me."

"BE QUIET. YOU'RE DISTURBING BOSSU."

"SHUT UP LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK."

"Trash."

Then he threw a wine glass at Squalo's head. HOW DARE HE! The poor wine glass is broken, even though I don't drink wine I liked that glass. Oh you thought I was talking about Squalo. No, not him, he can handle himself. I don't actually care since he screamed in my face at full volume when I opened the door earlier in the evening.

Anyways it seems like he gets things thrown at him on a regular basis by his boss, Xanxus.

"VOIIII TELL YOUR DAUGHTER TO PASS THE SALT AND PEPPER."

"Tell her yourself or get it yourself."

What am I? Invisible? I'm pretty sure I'm not. SO STOP TALKING LIKE I'M NOT HERE.

Before he can keep shouting his head off, I reach for the salt and pepper and I pass it to the guy. He can now shut up or at least be quiet.

"THAN-"

"Couldn't you have been quieter Squalo? I couldn't concentrate on my paperwork. I was in my _study _for goodness sake and I could still hear you loud and clear."

"VOIIIII IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME TOMO."

"Stop calling me Tomo, for the last time my name's Tomoko, Squalo."

My father seems exasperated just by talking to him. I feel his pain, I have to deal with Aoba. Concerning Aoba, I wonder why he wanted to know more about Tsuna. He asked the weirdest things. Weaknesses? Seriously why would you need to know that? I mean Tsuna is a kind hearted person, his only weakness is probably being too soft and caring too much.

"VOIIIII WHAT ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF ABOUT."

"Hmm, oh nothing."

*Third person POV*

"Kufufufufu. Thanks Anna. You have given me _exactly _the information I need."

A dark figure retreated from Anna's house and melted back into the shadows.

*Anna's POV*

Achoo! It seems I have caught a cold but once my mother told me it's not a cold but someone talking behind one's back. I never believed her. I mean honestly who believes such theories which are about as real as fairies and Santa Claus are.

You know thinking about someone talking behind my back has taken me off my appetite. I feel full, I get up and as I am about to exit Squalo begins to mutter something to my mother. I really just want to exit so I walk quickly towards the door when something catches my ear.

"...don't...information...mafia..."

Did I just hear mafia? Mafia as in killing and people dying every day mafia? No, no I didn't hear mafia. I'm just really tired today it's my imagination, just my imagination, my imagination. Calm down. Chillax, it's not like your family has anything to do with the mafia right? That ceremony couldn't possibly be a mafia ceremony could it. Could it? I like to believe not. Maybe I'll ask Tsuna tomorrow? Should I?

I don't want to burden him with my problems. BUT THIS IS MAFIA. If he knows, he knows, if he doesn't he doesn't. If Tsuna doesn't answer, I'm going to ask Enma seeing as he's also going to the ceremony.

It'll be simple yes and no question. Are you involved in the mafia. Because are you?


	10. Chapter 10

**HEYYYYYY. What's up? The ceiling, lights, the sky not much. Nah jokes. I am back with another chapter! YAY! Anyways HAPPY READING ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did...let's just say it'd be a disaster.**

* * *

Chapter 8

*Anna's POV*

I feel hungry since I lost my appetite in the middle of dinner. I should get some snacks but I'm too scared they'll catch me and kill me. Lol what. Did I just think that. Do I really believe they're mafia? Ha not a chance...

Okay I'm still kind of worried they are but I'm sure it's just a random hunch.

I'd really need to get more information to actually back up my theory that they're mafia. I have literally nothing I can say against them that will prove they are mafia. I have the weirdest theories in the world. I should take a nap to clear my head. Just a short one 'cause I still have heaps of homework those teachers give me though some are really nice and don't give any. I don't understand why can't all teachers be nice...

*Anna's dream world*

Yawnnnnnnn. Ah, where am I? Hmmm? I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING. WHY CAN'T I SEE?! I can hear the sounds of people running everywhere? I can smell medicine. I'm in a hospital? Maybe? The place I have ended up at is most likely a hospital, of all places I ended up dreaming of, I ended up in a hospital?! I'm dreaming?

Yes of course I was, I wanted a short nap. But...I guess I'll hear where this takes me. It's just a dream right, there's no harm it can do, stop scaring yourself Anna.

"Where's Yamamoto?!"

"IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM!"

"Tenth!"

"YAMAMOTO!"

"Hey you! We're in the middle of an operation!"

"He's in a very dangerous condition! You cannot come in!"

What's going on. My blood's going cold. What's going on. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE. Are they talking about Yamamoto as in Yamamoto Takeshi or am I officially insane?

"Please wait outside."

"Yamamoto's dad is heading over too..."

"I see."

"I was the first one to find Yamamoto... I was patrolling the grounds and saw him. The door to the baseball team's locker room was left open so I went to check and Yamamoto was lying in a pool of blood."

Is this Ryohei I'm hearing? I'm not sure, but I think Ryohei only know 1 Yamamoto and that Yamamoto loves baseball... What's going on? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

"I called the ambulance, I tried to heal some of his wounds with Garyuu's sun flames but... the wounds were too deep."

WHO THE HELL IS GARYUU AND HOW IS HE MEANT TO HEAL WITH FLAMES? FLAMES BURN PEOPLE YOU IDIOT ARE _YOU_TRYING TO KILL HIM!

You know what, I've had enough. This is a dream right? Right? RIGHT.

_It'll become reality soon enough._

No it won't, I don't know who you are but you stay the HELL out of my head.

_Fufufufufufu_

Wake up. I gotta wake up. Open my eyes. Pinch myself. Do whatever it takes just get yourself out. of. this. dream. NOW. Open your eyes damn it! Open! Open!

*Back in reality*

I bolt upright. I gasp for air. I look around. Nothing has changed. I need a glass of water to calm myself. Where are glasses kept. Kitchen, yes the kitchen.

While I pour a glass of water into my cup, I realise that _they're_ still here. I freeze all over. But luckily for me, they moved to another room to talk. Though I can still hear part of their conversation just not properly since it's muffled.

"...concerning...ceremony...Vongola..."

Vongola? As in a clam? What the hell are they talking about that could involve a clam? I don't want to think of what they're talking about since I come up with the biggest and weirdest ideas that could lead to the BIGGEST misunderstandings in the world. I mean seriously. You don't want to know what goes on in my head.

Then I hear footsteps approaching me. I'm still quite shaken by my dream so I down my cup of water in one gulp. My mother pulls me around and she obviously notices the shaken look in my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing really."

"You can't lie to me young lady. I am your _mother._"

Well she can obviously tell that something's wrong, so I might as well just give in and tell her. I mean she'd just brush it off with an excuse that sounds like 'you're just too tired'.

"I had a dream."

"Like that other one?"

"Yea..."

"Keep going, what happened in the dream."

Her eyes go in slits. Since when did she care, oh that's right when I had that dream of the ceremony. Now she seems like an actual mother, it seems like she actually cares but I know that's not the truth. She's never truly cared about my wellbeing. Not like a mother should anyway.

"Umm, well, my friend was in the hospital."

"What is her name?"

"_HIS _name. And it's Yamamoto. Yamamoto Takeshi."

Then Squalo's head popped in and he walked towards me. The heck? Okay this is scaring me, my eardrums are going to break very soon. RIP ears.

"Yamamoto Takeshi? The one who is always with Tsuna?"

His voice is surprisingly quiet. His eyes slice into me as if implying _you lie to me and you die._

"Yea, he hangs out with Tsuna..."

He looks at me sceptically before turning away. Now my mother's giving me looks of scepticism.

"Hmm."

She murmured something else I wasn't able to hear and turns back.

This is getting out of hand, I should search up Vongola on Google and see if anything comes up. If nothing comes up, I should have nothing to worry about.

I grip the edges of the sink and while my knuckles are going white I just want to keep gripping the sink even further. Because that will totally help your problems Anna, it'd probably hurt my hands as well so it'd only be adding to the number of problems I have.

I'm still worried though, what if that dream had actually happened tonight?! I'll give Tsuna a call to see if he's okay.

I walk back to my room and grab my phone and dial Tsuna's number (I asked him for it the day before yesterday and the way he stuttered was SO CUTE ).

"Mmm, hello? "

"Tsuna it's me."

"Anna, oh, w-why are y-you calling me?"

"Nothing really, have you seen Yamamoto?"

"H-he's here at my house right n-now if you w-want to talk to him."

"Oh no it's ok, sorry if I bothered you and for wasting your time."

I hung up. Yamamoto's fine and still alive at Tsuna's house. I'm glad that he isn't in the hospital. I haven't gotten to know Yamamoto very well but it's obvious he's an awesome guy. I'm going to warn Yamamoto tomorrow.

Wait, I thought that I thought that the dream was just a dream. I thought I believed it was only a dream and nothing more. What happened? Why do I suddenly think it's actually real? You know what, I actually just need a nap.

And look how that turned out.

I 'm just going to smother myself with homework. I have a pile on my table, I can use the distraction. Though the distraction can only hold for so long.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEYYYYYYY. Term 4 has started for me! So I have tests soon T^T. If you don't see much of me, I might be studying. I will keep updating so stay tuned. ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

Chapter 9

*Anna's POV*

*Yawns*

I'm so tired! I finished my homework last night and went to bed at 10pm but once I got into bed I couldn't fall asleep mostly because I didn't want to.

Now, I'm in class and for some reason I'm wide awake. Even though I couldn't sleep properly last night. I slept for a bit I guess since I do remember falling asleep for a period of time. I just don't remember how long that period of time was... So I guess I did sleep? Just not well.

Ugh whatever. I have the right to be stressed out okay! Ha! You think you're stressed out, look at me I had a dream about my friend (he could be a friend in the future okay) in hospital! You think I'm not about to go to every police agency and tell them to watch over him? But...I don't have enough courage to actually do that. I'm just a scared friend. Scratch that. I'M NOT EVEN A FRIEND.

"Miss Bianco?"

"Yes."

"Di-Disciplinary c-committee wants to see you."

"Yea, whatever."

The temperature in the room just decreased. By 20◦C. Literally, I feel like I'm shivering and currently I'm wearing piles of clothing because _my parents made me._

I exit the classroom and this guy who was standing at the doorway, I didn't notice him, leads the way. He has a ridiculous hairdo, it defies so many laws in physics. I wonder how much gel he uses to keep it up like seriously IT'S RIDICULOUS.

*Knock*

An icy voice slips through the door and freezes me to the bone.

"Come in."

As we enter, I see the luxury of the room. I didn't know we had such a room in our school and WHY does the disciplinary committee have dibs on it. It is basically the most luxurious room in the entire school. I look around and then I turn around and see 'icy guy' (it's my new nickname for him ^^).

I can now see why everyone decided to give this room to them. I mean come on, he has the eyes saying 'I'm going to eat you'. If there were to be a staring competition, I wonder who'd win between this guy and Xanxus.

"You have a phone call."

He snaps me out of my thoughts and I'm disappearing into my thoughts again.

I pick up the phone and guess who's on the other side.

"Hello Anna, this is your father speaking.

...Why is he calling at a time like this? I'm in class! I mean like I don't like class but seriously at least in class I can sleep.

"Anyways, for the rest of this week we'll be coming home very late. We would not like you to be kidnapped so we invited Lussuria to be your babysitter."

Kidnapped? What the hell is this, the movie Taken? No, no I will not get kidnapped. So I won't need a BABYSITTER. AND LUSSURIA OF ALL PEOPLE. SERIOUSLY.

"I won't need a babysitter. I will be perfectly fine by myself."

"We do not need to argue Anna."

"I assure you, I will be fine by myself."

"How will you cook? You blew up the kitchen the last time you tried to cook."

That was accidental. A.C.C.I.D.E.N.T.A.L. I wasn't being careful and something was set alight which burned the kitchen down. HOW DARE HE USE THAT EXCUSE AGAINST ME.

"I'll be fine. I can order take away.

"You will NOT order take away. If you do not remember we have already had this conversation many times before. Do not make me repeat myself."

"You do not need to repeat yourself. It's just that I feel sorry for Lussuria's friends like Squalo and Bel and-"

"Anna, since you feel pity for them, I'll ask them all to come over."

"..."

Did he just mock me? My father just mocked me.

"Anyways now the plans are already made. The Varia is coming over to your house when you finish school. Bye."

*BEEP BEEP*

So they're called Varia, funny name. I have to live with the Varia for 1 week. How am I going to survive?

"Out. Back to class."

I forgot he was here for a second. Well... I better get going. See you.

I dash out of the room and back into my own classroom in no time. I plop down into my chair and sigh. There are murmurs spreading around the classroom the second I got into the classroom.

"How come she's still alive?"

"Omg, she survived the wrath of Hibari."

"Wow."

I'm guessing that guy's name is Hibari. Note to self: Avoid him at all costs.

Note to self: Why am I surrounded by such dangerous people?

*RINGGGG*

"Okay, your homework today is to write an essay on what you think your future will be like. Class dismissed."

Urgh homework. Homework's so boring, I guess I could ask Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto to come over and do it together.

"Hey Tsuna, Yamamoto , Gokudera! Wanna come over to my house to do the homework?"

"Psh."

"Okay! It'll be fun!"

"Um, o-okay."

"If Juudaime goes I'LL GO TOO."

Well I didn't need to use any persuasion to get them to come over. Anyways I have the house to myself...Oh no. OH NO, I FORGOT THEY'RE COMING OVER. How could I forget? The phone call was only a couple of minutes ago.

I can't back out now, I already invited them. If I suddenly uninvited them that would seem really rude.

As we walk to my house and chat about random things here and there, I think about all the possibilities about what could happen with the Varia. I sound paranoid don't I? WELL THAT'S BECAUSE I AM. I've only had dinner with them twice and I already have the worst impression of them. They seem like mafia. MAFIA. I forgot to ask Tsuna about it. I should probably ask him now.

"Oh, hey Tsuna what do you know about the mafia?"

I know, I said I'd just ask if he was related but now I can't do that since Gokudera and Yamamoto are here. Right now, I just have to beat around the bush.

"A-anna, w-what a-are yo-you s-suddenly talking a-about?"

What the hell is wrong with his stuttering. It's like he has a gun pointed to his head. Do I have a gun in my hand? No. Do I look like scary and threatening? No. Well, probably not I hope.

"Ahahahah! Anna are you playing the mafia game as well?"

"Mafia game?"

I don't get what he's trying to say. Is he trying to metaphorically state that the mafia is a game between life and death or what. Or are they just playing a little kiddy version of the mafia.

"Yea that mafia game that Tsu-"

"Y-yeah we're playing a m-mafia game. It's just a game."

"Hmm...I didn't ask that...I asked if you knew anything ABOUT the mafia."

I give him a 'what are you going on about' look. He just replies with an 'oh shit' look.

Still, I'm not sure if they're just trolling me. Yamamoto seems like the kind of person to joke around a lot. He just has this cheery atmosphere around him that spells out 'I can't be taken seriously'.

Gokudera hasn't said anything, he's just staring at my face. Staring, staring.

"Why are you staring at my face for?"

"What do you know about the mafia?"

"I don't know anything. Just wanted to ask."

We keep staring. I don't know how long it's been.

"Tch."

Now we break eye contact. That was an intense staring contest and it seems to me this guy can get pretty intense.

We arrive at my house and it seems pretty quiet so I'm guessing that the 'Varia' isn't here yet. I open the front door and as I step inside. I face Squalo. I back out before he screams my ears off. I must've looked very odd because Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera swerved around me to see what was going on.

"Ahh! I-it's S-squalo."

"AH! Squalo! What are you doing here?"

"CHE, I HAVE TO LOOK AFTER THIS BRAT."

He points to me. That's rude! You're going to be living at my house, you might as well learn some manners.

"Ushishishishi. What do we have here?"

I couldn't have come home at a worse time. I mentally face desk and face palm.

"KNIFE BASTARD."

"A-anna, w-what are the v-varia doing at your h-house?"

"You guys know these people?"

I give them a questioning glance and when they're about to say something Squalo pulls them inside and shuts the door. The door of MY house. In My FACE. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE.

I try to reopen the door but it seems as though something is lodged into place on the other side. I rattle the door knob. WHY AM I LOCKED OUT OF MY OWN HOUSE. This situation is supposed to be the opposite but I doubt that a door could stop the Varia.

I just slid down the door and cup my hands onto the door to listen to their conversation.

"You can't tell her!"

"So she's in a family?"

"Yes! But her mum told me to keep it a secret from her until the right time comes!"

They can't tell me what? How come Tsuna and everyone else knows except me? They're talking about something I'm not meant to know, knowing I could be listening through the door, in my house while I'm locked outside Doesn't that seem a bit unfair?

Anyways, how does Tsuna even know them? I know Tsuna as a little baby, not as some guy who has friends like Squalo and Lussuria.


	12. Chapter 12

**HEYYYYYYYY. It's me again. As you know school has started( I mentioned this in the last chapter) and I NEED TO REVISE FOR MY YEARLYS. Who cares for know. Anyways HAPPY READING! ^o^**

**Disclaimer:I don't own KHR**

* * *

Chapter 10

*Anna's POV*

It's been 1 day since the Varia have entered my household. I am holding off rather well. If you don't count the torn living room, broken doors, messy kitchen and burnt house. I'm just joking about the last one, if it were true I don't know what would happen to me. Would I be grounded for the rest of my lifetime?

Anyways that's off topic. I always thought if I burnt down this house in Japan that the landowners would get angry. Then I thought that I never saw anyone else other than my family in this house. I asked my parents and they said this was our house. WHEN WAS OUR FAMILY SO RICH.

Sigh. I can't keep ranting to myself, I have to look after 'them'. If I don't keep watch for more than a couple of minutes, I don't know what they'll do to the house. I'm just REALLY glad that this is our house rather than a house my family is renting. If we were renting, I doubt my parents would actually let them babysit me.

*CRASH*

*CRACK*

*BANG*

*CRASH*

*BOOM*

Oh shit. Really, for a couple of minutes they can already create havoc. I wonder where they destroyed this time, I hope it's not the kitchen because if they did then we wouldn't have dinner tonight.

I race towards the noises when I see them all stuffed in the kitchen. They're all stuffed in the kitchen in different positions and it's really surprising that they're actually working together in an 'orderly manner'. I wouldn't say very orderly but it was much better than their usual behaviour.

Lussuria is obviously the one who is instructing everyone on what to do. Xanxus who is the 'boss' is outside just sitting around telling them to work quicker. Bel and Squalo are working on cutting vegetables which is surprising for me. Bel is using these weirdly shaped knifes and Squalo is using...his left hand? Mammon can't be seen and I'm guessing that baby is floating around somewhere counting his money. I still don't know how he flies around everywhere, it defies gravity and physics. Levi or 'moustache guy' as I like to call him is electrifying meat with umbrellas in our kitchen.

I'm not sure how dinner will turn out so I guess I'll just leave it to them. I'm just about to leave and turn the corner when he calls out to me.

"Oi, trash."

I immediately freeze into place and I stiffly turn around and reply.

"Yes."

"Do you know how to fight?"

Why would I need to know how to fight?

"Um, I have taken some basic taekwondo lessons?"

"Trash, I'm talking about proper training!"

Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Err, no."

"Hm."

Then he looked uninterested in me and started shouting at them in the kitchen to work faster. I took that as my cue to leave so I just snuck away and into my bedroom. I want to take a nap but with those random dreams I don't want to. I have to keep myself occupied.

Occupied. Occupied. I have no idea what to do to keep myself occupied.

*BOOM*

I should check on them again just to be on the safe side that they didn't blow up the kitchen. I calmly walk towards the kitchen when I see that there is chaos. Bel and Squalo are fighting and Levi is telling them to shut up. Lussuria is just doing his own little thing in his corner while humming. Mammon appeared and looks at the mess and calculates how much take away would cost. Xanxus is obviously very annoyed. I should try and get their attention, then ask them for their help to clean up.

"Um guys I-"

"VOIIII BEL, THAT'S NOT HOW YOU CUT IT YOU LITTLE DIPSHIT."

*CRASH*

"VOIIIII BOSS WHAT WAS THAT FOR."

"Ushishishishi, the shark's getting blamed."

"We need to work quickly in order to prepare boss's meal!"

Well, they're obviously not going to listen to me if I'm quiet.

"HELLO!"

Everyone turns their head towards me. This is really nerve racking.

"We need to clean up this mess otherwise we'll never be able to cook dinner."

No one responds until Bel says something and all hell breaks loose. Again.

"Ushishishi, why should we listen to you?"

"VOIIIII WE'LL HANDLE OURSELFS YOU BRAT."

"Take away averages a cost of..."

I am going to try one more time otherwise I am calling the police to get rid of these people from my house. I grab the nearest knife and I literally just stab it into the tabletop. I got their attention at least.

"LISTEN UP YOU DIPSHITS. THIS IS MY HOUSE MEANING MY RULES. YOU FOLLOW THEM. YOU GOT THAT."

"Ushishishi, who are yo-"

"DO YOU HAVE A F****** PROBLEM BEL?"

The heat in this room is rising, literally the temperature just went up a few notches... Now it's dropping steadily, I'm losing my confidence and my impulse anger.

"Anyways, it's time to get this kitchen cleaned up."

They just nod at me like I'M their boss and it creeps me out. Did I really look that scary?

As we begin cleaning, Bel starts fighting with Squalo again and then Levi just HAD TO join in their fight. I am getting really pissed at how uncooperative these people are and I feel like my anger's rising again.

"BEL, SQUALO, LEVI GET. THE HELL OUT."

I kick them out and I begin cleaning again when Lussuria pipes up.

"Don't worry, they're always like that~"

"Um okay Mr Lussuria?"

"Awww, you're so cute, you can call me Luss nee~"

I have no idea how he can sound so...girly. He's surrounded by people who are the violent people in the world and I bet he's thinking about what clothes he should wear. I'm joking but if you met him, I know you'd be thinking WTF.

"Yea...Sure. Luss nee?"

"AWWWWW. YOU'RE THE CUTEST ANNA CHAN!"

Since when did I allow him to call me Anna chan.

"Well, let's get back to cleaning shall we?"

"Yup!"

*After cleaning*

I'm so tired, I never thought a small bunch of people could actually make such a big mess. As expected of a group that knows how to intimidate anyone they meet with their aura. Lussuria has to start cooking again since they blew up what he started cooking like an hour ago.

I'll just go lie down for now until Lussuria finishes cooking dinner.

I walk towards my room but I also pass my parents room on the way. I decide to take a peek at what's inside since they're only coming home late for this week. Also after dinner, the Varia are going to leave since my parents are going to come home at around that time. They said that they'll come back at like 9 something. Meh.

I sneak into their bedroom without much of a hassle and I decide to leave the door slightly ajar so if I am in danger I can immediately run back out. When I walk over to their bed, I instinctively think something's wrong so I take a step back. Darts come flying out of nowhere at where I was once standing. I walk back and reach for the light.

As the light turns on, I see that there was a trip wire at the door. Though I managed to move over it out of sheer luck and not activate the alarm. I notice that there are in fact many hidden things that would spring out at you which are hidden in the walls where it looks slightly off. I just don't know what things will set off the traps.

I spot their wardrobe in the corner of the room. I have a plan in mind. It's not an official plan and I might as well as be killed. I'm going to just run. I know that it's a retarded idea seeing as I have already encountered a trap but I can't seem to shake off a feeling.

That feeling might get me killed trying to get answers (like what I'm currently doing) or I could get answers and not get killed in the future(if I do find answers then I'm probably still going to get killed).

Ready. Set. GO.

I run with all I've got and I manage to make it there safely.

When I open the closet what I see is a REAL surprise. I see...NORMAL CLOTHES. I am going to pull out my hair, I am so angry at myself for actually believing it could have been here. I risked my life...

THAT'S IT. If they set up traps in here then there must be something of value to them. On the other hand though, they could have set up traps to kill the person trying to steal documents from this house so they won't have a chance to actually find it since it might be somewhere else in the house. Or they could do it to confuse that person looking for documents, the person might believe it must be in here since there are traps set.

I'm just over thinking again.

I should probably get back before they catch me.

*Sparkle*

Hmmmm, what do we have here? I try and move my way to the back of the wardrobe without moving anything. They might know I had been here if I did. Nothing seems to move so I just push everything out of my way. I don't actually care anymore since I'm going to have A LONG TALK about what's going on. THEY HAVE TRAPS SET UP IN THEIR ROOM FOR GOODNESS SAKE.

Anyways, I find a part of the wall that juts out. Interesting, but there doesn't seem to be a handle. I move my hand all over the jutted wall and I can't find it. I look around in the closet for anything that could prove as the trigger for the door.

I press against something and the door opens. I have to figure out what I pressed so I can come back later or maybe tomorrow.

I look at what opened and see just another shelf. With clothes. You're hiding clothes? Are these meant to be 'expensive clothes' or something, are they bulletproof clothes? Why the hell are you hiding CLOTHES.

I partly rummage through the clothes and I come across a box. Smart, as expected of my parents but I've watched too many spy movies. I wonder what's in here.

I open the lid and this is what I see.

**STAY TUNED FOR WHAT'S IN THE BOX.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEYYYYYYY. I know this update is sorta late and I apologize. After I finish my yearlies I will update more often. I CAN'T WAIT. Anyways HAPPY READING ^O^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

Chapter 11

Inside the box I saw...nothing.

No seriously this box is empty. I wonder where the matches are kept because I feel like burning the house down. This feels like a bad joke. I turn the box over to see the backside and I hear a clink. Clink as in glass wine cups 'clinking'.

I checked the box again when I saw a tiny thing that was closely missed by my eye. It looked like a trigger to open a secret compartment which is something I've been looking for.

Clicking it open I see something I didn't expect. I see a gun. There were also two things and they both looked fairly ordinary. I didn't exactly know the reason why these were so precious(seeing as they set up traps and all) but I can tell that if I lost them. My parents would kill me. Not sure if metaphorically or literally though. With or without the gun is unknown as well.

I pocketed these items and I was about to close the box when I saw a piece of paper lodged in between where I had found the two items. I unfolded it and read the note. It read:

_Anna, if you're reading this then we are most likely in a better place. Please keep the items safe and NEVER lose them as they will be yours when you find them in this box. If you have any enquiries then please ask Squalo or Xanxus. _

_Sincerely Chieko Bianco_

Wait...Let me get this straight...My parents are dead? Also how the he-

*BANG*

The door. HOW COULD I FORGET I LEFT THE DOOR AJAR AS WELL AS THE LIGHT ON. I'll think about this later. I quickly shoved the note back into my pocket and close the lid of the box. I then realise I didn't close the secret compartment but I hear someone getting closer. I have no time. I'M SCREWED.

I close the door of the secret compartment in the wardrobe and straighten myself up. Just in time in fact because I am now standing face to face with a pissed off Squalo.

"VOIIIIII WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN HERE. DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TELL YOU THAT."

He scowled at me and told me to get out of the room.

"But, there are traps in the room."

"VOIIIIII YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW. I DISABLED THEM. NOW GET OUT."

How does he know how to disable the traps and I don't. I MEAN LIKE I ACTUALLY LIVE HERE (for the time being). I FEEL VIOLATED.

I follow him and I scowl behind his back but apparently he has eyes on the back of his head and he turns around in a flash. I just hold my hands like someone's pointing a gun at me. His voice goes to a hushed whisper.

"Don't do it again. I won't tell your parents this time but the next time, you won't be so lucky."

Suddenly a question pops into my head all of a sudden after he said that.

"Are my parents dead?"

"Che, I don't know. Why do you ask that?"

"Oh, um nothing much."

"What did you find in the box?"

HE KNOWS.

"Yes I do know you opened the box. What was in the box."

"Nothing much."

"YOU CAN'T LIE TO ME YOU BRAT."

"...I found...a gun."

"That's it?"

"Yea..."

He gave me a look then quickly walked towards the dining table where everyone was already. Dinner, as it seems, was a bit rushed as their boss was getting hungry.

I took my seat between Xanxus and Squalo. I don't know how I was allocated this spot but I am not glad, not glad at all. Xanxus throws things. He throws things at Squalo. I'm in the middle.

DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARY THAT FEELS. THERE'S CONSTANTLY SOMETHING GOING WHOOSH IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE AND SCREAMING IN YOUR EAR.

I happened to finish dinner quicker than them so I left the table early. I washed my dishes and put them back to where they're meant to be.

When I reach my room, I collapse onto my bed. Tired from the day's events and tired from constantly having to be everywhere at once I let myself rest. Though I think back to all those other naps that I've been having. But sleep is not letting go and pulls me deeper into the pits of darkness.

*In dream land*

Shit. I'm back here again. I look around and I can see perfectly fine unlike in the previous dream. Though I can't seem to hear. Everything seems so deathly silent. My school is my current location in the dream and I don't know who's getting harmed this time. If anyone IS getting harmed.

I walk around and spot Kyoko. Kyoko as in 'pink sparkly background when talking Kyoko', otherwise known as the perfect model. Then it dawns on me, I found her for a reason.

Trying to push her out of the way doesn't work since I just go straight through, a masked person gets behind her and is about to attack. Kyoko turns around just in time for the person to miss but the needle plunger scratches her arm causing blood to flow out in restricted droplets. Her eyes widen and she steps back but then they already have a hold on her and inject the needle into her.

She immediately becomes drowsy and falls to the ground when they let her go.

I stand there watching. I stand there unable to do anything. I stand there making promises to my friends that if that happens in real life I'll stop them. I stand there wishing that this doesn't actually happen.

I stand there watching people play Russian Roulette with their lives.

*Back in reality*

"HEY ANNA WE'RE LEAVING. YOUR PARENTS ARE BACK 'KAY."

"..."

Realising they're talking to me I reply with a quick 'okay'.

I hear cars pulling up to our driveway and then some quick chatter which I'm guessing is to just tell my parents they're leaving. I wonder what time it is?

I reach over to my clock but I can't read the numbers because my vision is still quite blurry from going to bed. I fall off the bed in the process. How dumb am I? I reach for the clock on my table. I try and focus my vision on the numbers and instead I see the reflection of my mother in the glass.

Instinctively I stand straight up and see her looking at me with hands on her hips. She looks stressed and really tired from lack of sleep. I can't see her properly since I'm basically in the dark.

"Anna, come with me for a sec."

We reach the dining room and I see that it actually looked okay. It didn't look so 'messy' otherwise known as 'blown up'.

"Take a seat."

I slide into a chair and my mother sits next to me.

"We need to discuss some things. I was going to hand some things over to you. But it seems you have already taken them."

Ah. That. The gun and the 2 items.

"I know you have it. Please take out the gun and..."

"And?"

"And the ring and the box."

* * *

**Also I'm not making any new flames if you're wondering. I know a lot of people hate 'fake'flames which is why I decided not to create any flames.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEYYYYYY. IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR YEARLIES! YAY. Not. I'm being sarcastic(if you haven't realised). I have yearlies in a couple of days T^T. CRIES. I hate studying. To tell you the truth I should probably be studying right now. ^o^ but I'm not because I'm really bad at tests anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Why would she need 'those' things? I mean they look pretty but that doesn't mean anything since you should never 'judge a book by its cover'. The box is the same thing, it looks all fancy but in reality it could just be a toy.

"Do you have it? I can't find it in the box. Did you lose it? Don't tell me you lost it."

"I haven't lost it! It's right here!"

My mother doesn't believe in my ability to keep things safe. That offends me. I put the ring and the box down aggressively onto the table but when I realised my actions I quickly shrunk back into the chair.

"Hmm. Looks in good condition. Let me ask you something. Why'd you take this?"

"It was addressed to me wasn't it? I mean there was even a note stating that!"

"Really. I thought you were smarter than taking other people's things. If I wrote you a note saying that I killed your father would you have believed me. After reading that note did you believe I was dead? That note was meant for later! As was the box and the ring!"

I noticed something was off in her sentence.

"What...do you mean...for 'later'?"

She then widened her eyes. She immediately went back to her original 'angry' face.

"That is NONE of your concern Anna!"

"Well it actually IS IF YOU HAVEN'T REALISED BY NOW."

"I will NOT drag you into this mess. You are too young. Far too young to be dragged into this. The ring and the box was a PRECAUTION."

"On that 'note' you wrote to me in the box with the gun, you said you were 'possibly' DEAD. DEAD. WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN."

"Do NOT use that language with ME."

"STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION."

"It has NOTHING to do with YOU."

"OF COURSE IT DOES. I'M GOING TO THE CEREMONY AREN'T I?!"

That was when silence began echoing. My mother stared at me in disbelief. She shook her head and placed her head in her hands. When she looked up, you could tell she was stressed and under a lot of pressure from someone. Or something like the ceremony.

"This was a bad idea. You should've stayed in Italy. At least you'd be okay, you wouldn't be dragged into all this mess. You would be safe."

"Safe? Safe! Really! You use the word safe to describe the situation I'd be in if I was in Italy. I have had dreams about people getting injured. I had a dream about one of my friends getting stabbed with a needle. I heard that one of my friends in the dream was in HOSPITAL. HOSPITAL GODDAMIT."

I could feel them staining my cheeks. Salted water droplets roll down like marbles on asphalt. Rough and large balls of water. I just sat there. I just sat with them staining my cheeks. I could feel them falling like rain from the sky onto my pants. Round blobs of liquid on my pants. I know I was overreacting but it was too late from stopping my tears. I was obviously overreacting, I can even tell that I was.

"...It's time to go to sleep. It's late and you have school tomorrow."

My head hung down towards the ground. I gave in. I gave up. I roughly rubbed my eyes with the back of my wrist and stood up. There was no point, I would never win the argument. She would never listen to me. Because...

"Because what is done is done."

Then I walked away. I was disappointed, disappointed that I hadn't figured out sooner that something was going on and disappointed in my mother. She tried to keep me away from all this stuff which I don't even fully understand yet. It was useless keeping me away. Whatever my parents do, it obviously is dangerous and could easily get me killed. I wonder, how have I not died yet.

When I reach my room, I go straight inside and get ready for bed. When I snuggle into my warm covers, I instantly feel the hands pulling me into a dark and warm embrace. I fell asleep instantly.

*The next day*

I woke up and felt extremely ill. When I sat up, a feeling of extreme nausea overcame me. I quickly glanced at the time and put on my uniform at the quickest sped I could possibly manage in this state. I half walked and half slumped towards the dining room. I was surprised to see my mother in the kitchen cooking. She was surprised at my current state.

"Take your uniform off. Go back to the bed."

I slurred a response to her.

"Why?"

"It's obvious that you have a fever. Stay in bed. You're not going to school, I'll call the school."

"But I needa go."

"No you don't. Not in such a vulnerable state anyway."

"I needa warn Yamomoto...and Kyoko...They're gonna be killed..."

"Warn them tomorrow."

"Not sure...when they're gonna get stabbed..."

"You WILL go back to bed Anna. Don't make me repeat myself."

*RING RING*

She turned away and went outside to take the call. I was just left there unsure of what to do. My mind was blurry and I couldn't seem to think straight anymore. I held onto the nearest piece of furniture to steady myself. I felt like throwing up.

"What?!"

I heard my mother exclaim from inside of the hosue and I wondered what she was talking about. She sounded as if she was in pain. I decided not to go outside and find her since that would probably cause unnecessary things to occur. I just sat down at the dining table and began my breakfast.

When she came back in, she had that lost look on her face. She looked like she didn't know what to do, unsure of what to do. My mother was never unsure, that was certain. That meant, the phone call must have been really shocking.

My mother sat down to eat. She showed no sign of emotion other than fear and shock. Pure and raw shock was displayed on her face. When she was about to start eating, she broke down. Not knowing how to comfort her, I ate my breakfast in silence while my mother cried a river.


End file.
